


See Ya Then

by thisisallbullshit



Series: Everything's Okay [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mickey's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallbullshit/pseuds/thisisallbullshit
Summary: Terry never caught Ian & Mickey in 3.06. This is how 3.07 might've gone.The boys meet up for a not-date & Mickey secretly attends the court hearing.





	See Ya Then

** group home is letting us out during the day now **

**cool**

**we meeting up later or what**

** fuck yea **

** got some shit to do first tho. the abandoned building @ 6? **

**see ya then firecrotch**

Mickey deleted the texts after their conversation ended, as he always did to prevent anyone from finding out about them. He grinned a little to himself as he went back to playing videogames with Iggy, relieved that Ian didn’t have those strict fucking time limits anymore- they’d only been able to squeeze in a quick fuck after work before Ian had to leave the day prior.

He killed time until 5:30, playing videogames with his brothers and joining them on a run to the liquor store, lamenting the fact that his sister was never home anymore because of fucking Lip. He’s happy she’s in a real, healthy relationship with a guy she likes and all, but at least when she was fake-dating Ian, the three of them were able to hang out often. Also, Lip Gallagher was a fucking prick.

Ian wasn’t there yet when Mickey arrived at the abandoned building at 5:57, so he’d opted to shoot a few rounds at the makeshift targets on the wall until he showed up. Subsequently, he didn’t hear the sounds of Ian making his way towards him over the gunshots until the boy was already pulling the gun from his hand and tugging him into an open-mouthed kiss. Mickey hummed happily in the back of his throat when Ian began to undo his belt buckle, lips never leaving his. Their mouths still hadn’t separated when Ian was pounding him into the wall, or in the moments afterwards, when they were tucking themselves back into their pants, feeling dopey and satisfied.

Mickey was pretty sure he’d never get over this kissing thing with Ian, not when the boy held him so tight, like he was afraid Mickey might run away if he let go, or when he kissed him with this reverence, like it was an honor to have Mickey like this and Ian cherished every moment. Mickey thought all that was absurd but he wasn’t about to tell Ian to stop.

Finally, they pulled apart, both panting, still close enough to be sharing the same breaths. “So,” Ian eventually said, “How’s your day been so far?”

Mickey barked out a surprised laugh, “It’s pretty fuckin’ good now.”

Ian grinned at him, all happy and dorky, and Mickey suspected his pounding heart had nothing to do with his very recent orgasm.

Mickey took a few steps back, feeling a little dizzy from the close proximity with Ian, and changed the subject, “So, I’ve been thinking…” He picked his gun up from the tarp Ian had carelessly thrown it on. “I’m getting better at this than you,” he declared with a mischievous smile.

Ian laughed and snatched the gun from Mickey’s hands once again.  “Oh, bitch, you wish,” he teased as he positioned his body, spreading his legs a bit, straightening his shoulders, lifting the gun, and focusing on the targets on the wall, as Mickey looked on appreciatively.

They’d only been able to goof around for maybe 20 minutes until Ian had to step away with a phone call. Mickey really wasn’t _trying_ to eavesdrop, but Ian uttered the words, “You find us a dead body?” and Mickey couldn’t exactly ignore that. He snorted, and Ian looked up, ginning at him and flipping him off as he continued to listen to his sister.

When he hung up, he walked back towards Mickey with a frown on his face. “Hey, sorry but I’ve gotta meet Fiona, Vee, and Lip down at the morgue.”

“Wow, Gallagher, you had me waiting around for your ass all day and then you just up and leave after one fuck? That’s cold.” Mickey knew Ian knew he was only kidding, but he sure as fuck was not gonna stop him when Ian dropped to his knees and undid his pants for an apology blowjob.

 

\-------

 

Mickey made his way up to the courthouse a few minutes after he’d watched Ian and Mandy and Lip go in, trying to look casual but also trying to have as few people see him as possible, and probably failing at both. It took him pressing his ear up against several large doors for him to figure out which one held the Gallagher’s hearing, and when he finally found it, he leaned casually against the door, trying not to look like he was straining to hear what was going on inside.

Some woman from DFS spoke briefly, and a few minutes later Ian was being called to testify about the quality of Frank’s care. As he described how Frank tended to leave for months at a time, come and go as he pleased, take money from them, throw parties at all hours of the night, and leave drugs and alcohol laying around for the kids to possibly accidentally get into, Mickey wondered why in the fuck the kid had stopped him from killing the asshole months ago. The judge was trying to discern if Frank was physically abusive, and Mickey could hear the conflict in Ian’s voice as he tried to get around the question. He knew how that felt, wanting his father to get what he deserved, but also not wanting to be a snitch. Ian had admitted to Mickey that Frank would hit him sometimes, and told him how he’s the only one on the reviving end of the abuse, and that certainly had a bit to do with why Mickey had wanted to kill Frank last winter.

Mickey was pulled out of his deep thought by his sister’s voice echoing down the hall, and he quickly rushed into a bathroom while she and Lip made their way inside the courtroom. He stayed hidden for a couple more minutes and went back in time to hear Fiona’s story about being left on the side of the road when she was six, and how infant Ian had almost died of a cold, and he felt a new sense of respect for her. A few minutes later he heard the judge say, “Take your children home,” followed by the sounds of all the Gallagher’s cheering and celebrating, and Mickey smiled to himself as he made his way out of the building.

He stood in an ally a few blocks down, smoking a cigarette as he waited for the family to walk past. He was contemplating whether or not to flag Ian down when the very group passed the ally, all speaking excitedly with wide grins on their faces. Mickey was about to turn around and leave them be when he caught Lip’s eye, who nudged Ian and gestured towards Mickey. He vaguely wondered if Ian blabbed to his brother about them, but decided he didn’t mind- Lip would never rat Mickey out if it got Ian hurt in the process.

“Hey,” Ian said as he approached, wide smile not wavering at the sight of Mickey, “What’re you doing here?”

Mickey gestured for them to keep walking, and once they were far away from busy streets and any possible witnesses, he pulled Ian in for a lingering kiss. “I heard you get to come home, congratulations,” he said as he gazed at Ian’s dazed smile.

“You were listening during the hearing?” Ian’s smile only grew at Mickey’s bashful shrug.

“Your, uh, sister? She’s kind of a badass,” he admitted.

Ian laughed and leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer, but still not too heated, not wanting to start something he couldn’t finish right then. “My, uh, family- we’re all gonna get wasted and go swimming back at my house. You’re welcome to join,” Ian offered, but at Mickey’s panicked look, he only nodded understandingly and left him with one last chaste kiss and a promise to seem him at work the next day.

Mickey watched him go, mind foggy from Ian’s lips and a stupid grin on his own, and mumbled to himself, “I am _so_ fucked.”


End file.
